


open your heart (and lay here next to me)

by Jenfly



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: This is a collection of short snippets originally posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 15





	1. sharing a bed & some feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put all these little pieces together I have written and posted on tumblr. Let's see what a mess this is gonna be. Title of the whole collection has been taken from the song _You're My Melody_ by Arion. It's such a Geraskier song, so I'll recommend listening to it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 😊

Jaskier settled on the bed, feeling the exhaustion in his bones, and closed his eyes immediately. He could hear quiet shuffling and then Geralt placed himself next to him, throwing his arm around him, pulling him against his bare, sturdy chest, and for a moment Jaskier forgot to breathe.

Then he felt a warm breath tickling his neck, face pressed against the back of his head, inhaling sound echoing loud in the quiet room and Jaskier’s eyes snapped open.

This wasn’t the first time when they shared a bed but Geralt had never initiated this level of closeness before. The witcher was holding him firmly while nuzzling his hair, and when he eventually threw his leg over Jaskier’s, cocooning him fully, Jaskier couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath escaping from his mouth.

The warmth enveloping him was more than welcome but the question was burning on the tip of his tongue and he just had to ask.

“Geralt?”

“Hmm?” was all he got, the puff of air against his skin sending shivers down his spine.

“Uhm, why are you… acting like this?”

The question was left hanging in the air for a while as Geralt didn’t give an answer. For what felt like a small decade, and Jaskier still hadn’t gotten his answer, he suspected that Geralt had just fallen asleep.

But then there was the familiar sound of a gravelly voice speaking, quietly, unusually thick with emotion.

“I just need to… feel you. To know that you’re still going to be here by the morning.” 

Something within Jaskier twisted uncomfortably while his heart filled out, the warmth of love conquering him fully. Sighing, he searched for Geralt’s hand and threaded their fingers.

“Oh, my dear Witcher… I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

 _…because this is where I want to spend the rest of my life,_ Jaskier didn’t say. 

_In your arms._


	2. coast & apology

Jaskier was staring at the empty page of his notebook that was resting on his thigh, holding a quill in his hand. He was itching to put his feelings into words but for some reason, the chaos in his head didn’t allow it. Not even the lovely weather, sunlight, and light sea breeze helped him. 

His lute was leaning against the rock right beside him but he didn’t have that usual pull to take it in his hands and play. It made the ache within even worse, reminding him that he had not just left his heart behind a few months ago on that damned mountain but also his inspiration, apparently. 

Frustrated, Jaskier groaned, fighting against the feeling of wanting to throw the quill and notebook as far as possible. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths – letting the air flow slowly in and out. 

Fuck it, he thought and set the quill and notebook aside, sliding to sit on the grass. With another groan he buried his head to his palms, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

He didn’t hear the approaching footsteps before the familiar voice called him.

“Jaskier.”

Eyes wide with surprise, Jaskier turned his head to see Geralt standing there, looking… distressed. Jaskier opened his mouth but the words got stuck and he stood up, watching as Geralt came to him.

Geralt stopped in front of him, the amber eyes boring into Jaskier with a force that made Jaskier’s heart jolt. He wanted to look away but couldn’t. The look in Geralt’s eyes changed soon, the rough edges softening while his shoulders sagged, and he sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

So many emotions coursed through Jaskier after hearing the words, and he shifted, shucking in a shaky breath, the tears welling in his eyes. Something flashed in Geralt’s eyes – pain, maybe, or guilt or both – and Jaskier clenched his jaw, stepping closer to the witcher and poking him in the chest.

“You… Do you think that’s enough?!” Jaskier raised his voice, though it was cracking due to his emotions. “You hurt me. Really hurt me. And now, after months, you come back and say you’re sorry and think it will fix everything?”

He gave Geralt a good shove with both hands and the witcher just took it, his gaze shaded by the guilt and even hurt.

“I know it’s not enough,” Geralt admitted. “I’m not asking you to forgive me.”

“What are you asking, then?”

“A chance to prove to be worthy of your trust again.”

Something moved in Jaskier’s chest, hope mixing with the anger and hurt.

“Why should I give you one?”

Geralt closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, the sincerity in them made the amber color look like molten gold.

“Because I want to learn to be better. For you.”

Jaskier swallowed thickly, the tears staining his cheeks, and he knew that it was enough for his foolish heart to betray him.

“Then take it,” he said quietly. 

_As you have already taken my heart, too._

Geralt let out a relieved breath, hesitantly reaching for Jaskier’s hand and Jaskier didn’t pull away from the contact. For a moment they just stood in the silence, staring at each other, the breeze catching their hairs.

“I never meant to hurt you.”

Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s hand.

Jaskier squeezed back.


	3. jealousy

Geralt wasn’t jealous.

He definitely wasn’t.

The weird feeling that always came flooding in whenever he saw Jaskier flirting with and charming the people in the inns they stopped during their traveling, wasn’t jealousy. It was just… _annoyance._

And it didn’t get worse when Jaskier, after finishing his set, got a company – women, sometimes men – and they were joined at the hip, talking and laughing. Before they disappeared to upstairs, Jaskier searched for eye-contact with him, almost every time, and flashed him a satisfied grin. 

Geralt just glared at him, trying to ignore the itching feeling within him but it dwelled on. Hours later he found himself lying on the bed, the feeling still present, spread all over now, the pressure of it against his heart making him clench his fists in frustration.

And if he was grumpier than usual in the mornings, Jaskier never said anything, though he didn’t miss the worry that passed in the bard’s eyes.  


  


* * *

  
Weeks later the feeling was still there. Its presence was making him distracted which wasn’t good when he was in the middle of a fight with a monster. He started returning to Jaskier more injured, the worry in Jaskier’s eyes bringing him – as odd as it was – some kind of comfort.

He could always sense that Jaskier wanted to say more than he said besides his usual scolding and so on, but for some reason, the bard stayed quiet. He tended Geralt’s wounds with his usual tenderness, occasionally humming something, and in those moments the annoying feeling within Geralt lessened, something warm rippling through it.

In those moments it was just him and Jaskier.

Geralt wished it would always be like this, that Jaskier’s attention would be directed at him and only him.

He wanted to be the one Jaskier cherished, touched like he touched those fair maidens and men in the security of inn rooms. He wanted to be the one who Jaskier would kiss breathless, hold close at nights, whispering everything and nothing before sleep would take over them.

He wished it more than anything in his life but that was how it would stay.

Just as a wish.  


  


* * *

  
If looks could kill the man who had just tried to take advantage of Jaskier in the middle of the inn, he would be dead by now. Jaskier was standing behind Geralt while Geralt was glaring daggers at the man who was frightened, the scent of fear hanging heavy in the air.

“Geralt, it’s alright,” Jaskier said calmly, taking hold of Geralt’s arm. Geralt knew the bard didn’t want him to make any scene or else they would get kicked out, so just growled, eyes glued to the man.

“Leave. Now.”

The man didn’t have to be told twice as he turned and bolted out of the inn. As soon as he had disappeared Geralt relaxed a bit, making a quick glance around, and saw everyone looking at them – some with curiosity, some with fear. Jaskier pulled gently at his arm.

“Come on, you brute, let’s get to our room.”

Geralt hummed, following then Jaskier to upstairs and as soon as they got in and the door closed behind them, Jaskier pushed him against the wall. Geralt blinked, eyes widening in surprise. There was a small smirk on Jaskier’s lips as he gently patted Geralt’s armored chest. 

“Jealousy looks good and so bad on you at the same time,” Jaskier spoke, eyes glinting knowingly. Geralt’s brows furrowed and Jaskier laughed, shaking his head.

“No, don’t give me that face. You seriously think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me when I have some company.”

“I’m not jealous,” Geralt stated. 

“Oh, is that so?” Jaskier asked with a faked surprise in his voice. “How would you feel if there was some maiden or a man with me now, touching me, kissing me…”

With every word Jaskier said, the feeling got stronger and Geralt clenched his jaw, looking at Jaskier with a warning. But, of course, Jaskier didn’t look bothered at all – it was quite the opposite if the way his eyes started to sparkle was anything to go by.

“They would run their hands all over me, start to undress me, slowly, while kissing me. Imagine their lips going to my neck, tongue sweeping over the skin, teeth scraping and then biting, mark–”

The rest of the sentence was drowned by Geralt’s lips smashing against Jaskier’s, hands on both sides of Jaskier’s face as they kiss roughly. Jaskier’s arms wrapped around him as he melted against Geralt, the sweet, flowery scent filling Geralt’s nostrils as Jaskier answered the kiss eagerly.

After they parted, they both were slightly out of breath. Their eyes met and Jaskier grinned at Geralt.

“Well, that was certainly way better than I had imagined,” Jaskier said, sighing, blue eyes shining of mirth. 

“You have imagined… kissing me?”

“Gods, Geralt, how haven’t you realized it? I wear my heart on my sleeve all the time. I’ve been in love with you for years.”

_I’ve been in love with you for years._

Slowly, the words sunk in, and it felt like Geralt’s heart was going to burst as all the feelings after weeks, or even months, of denial, came crashing in. Surprise, unbelief, fondness, jealousy, love, relief flowing in him like the sea waves hitting the rocks on the shore.

Jaskier was in love with him. Jaskier loved him. Jaskier returned his feelings.

His wish wasn’t just his foolish, stubborn heart hoping for something he could never have. Not anymore.

“I…” Geralt started but the words were left without a voice as the look in Jaskier’s eyes softened, gaining this special seriousness that spoke more than a thousand words. He lifted up his other hand, gently tracing along Geralt’s jaw with his fingers and Geralt let out a sigh.

Smiling softly, Jaskier leaned then in, pressing the lightest of kisses on Geralt’s lips. 

It stole his breath for a moment and his heart swelled in his chest.

His wish had been granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come to say hi to me on tumblr, @silverofthunder. 😊


End file.
